


I’ve Been Sleepwalking (Trying to Take What’s Lost and Broke and Make it Right)

by RedPensandGreenArrows



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/pseuds/RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the passing of her muse, Sarah finds herself dreaming of a land she visited in her youth, and that some wishes are worth making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Been Sleepwalking (Trying to Take What’s Lost and Broke and Make it Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Labyrinth does not belong me. All rights belong to the persons and companies associated in the creation of the movie and all other media associated with the Labyrinth.
> 
> OMG, IT’S FINISHED! Man, this fic has been long time coming. I just needed my muse to get her rear in gear!! It was a joy to write a Labyrinth fic again. Labyrinth brought me into the world of fanfiction and it was the first fandom I ever wrote for. It’s been six year since I last wrote for Labyrinth, and I have sorely missed it. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the amazing David Bowie, who will forever be my Goblin King. And this fic is gifted to the lovely hopedreamlovepray (tumblr), who has been waiting very patiently for this fic. Here is it as promised! I hope you like it ^_^. Title taken from the song Burning House by Cam, which influenced part of this story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :-)

As the sun broke through the gap in her curtains, Sarah breathed deep the morning and felt content to start her day. Then she turned to her phone, resting on the nightstand beside her, and everything changed. It was as if the entire world learned the news at the same time. Clouds suddenly crowded the sun's bright rays, the temperature appeared to drop a few degrees, and an eerie hush fell on the morning. The earth lost some of its vibrancy. David Bowie had passed away.

Sarah snuggled deeper under her covers as she continued to scroll through the news story. A numbing chill swept through her body. It didn't feel real. She just purchased his latest album only days before! Nope, work would not be happening today. But, that didn't matter so much when you were an author. With no office to go to and no deadlines right around the corner, Sarah could afford a day or two of doing anything but work. Today would be about paying homage to her muse. Surrounding herself with his music and movies, Sarah tucked in for a day of honoring a great artist who meant so much to her.

That night dreams began of a place not forgotten from her mind, but no longer at the forefront. A place of adventure, intrigue, and magic… the Labyrinth. Normally they would occur after special occasions: celebrations or successes in her everyday life; however, it didn't really come as a surprise to Sarah that Bowie's music did the same thing. His music was steeped in the fantastical and in many cases sounded otherworldly. What did surprise Sarah was the fact that the dreams continued night after night.

Usually they began with Sarah either spending time with her friends, or traversing the Labyrinth to discover what new wonders it held, but these dreams were different. Every night she found herself immersed in the Escher room with a broken Goblin King offering his hand to her. Shrouded in the tattered remains of the outfit from their final confrontation, Jareth's hair hung limp and his face weary-worn. But what gripped Sarah's heart the most was the look on his face. A pleading look asking for assistance, acceptance… forgiveness.

Without a second thought, Sarah immediately started running about the room, up and down stairs trying to get to the king that resided in her heart since the moment she met him. As she ran, the stone architecture slowly began to deteriorate around her, crumbling just as it had all those years ago. Sarah pushed herself harder, trying to reach Jareth in time, but everything she did seemed futile. Every glimpse of Jareth showed that she was no closer to reaching him than she was the moment before. Until she wasn't.

Ignoring the collapsing room around her, Sarah slowly moved through an open archway onto a small platform that led to open air. Air that separated her from the fae who was once apart of her wildest childhood fantasies. The gap wasn't large, but wide enough that she had to stretch her arm in attempt to reach his. Balancing on the small ledge, sweat broke out across her brow as her fingers inched in measured movements towards Jareth's hand. However, right before her fingertips brushed his, the ground fell out from beneath him, sucking Jareth down with it in a cloud of white fabric. His hand still reaching for hers. Sarah cried out in alarm, then jumped after him, straining to reach his grasp in time.

The sensation of falling always woke Sarah from her dream, and the feeling of guilt and sadness gnawing the pit of her stomach kept her awake until she fell back into a restless sleep. For a fortnight this dream continued, and the outcome always the same. Then something changed on that final night. Once again falling after the Goblin King, Sarah never awoke from her dream as a new sensation took hold. Being pulled sideways through the dark nothingness, she was sucked through her dream into another one. A dream she recognized quite easily once her feet touched solid ground.

Immersed in a memory, Sarah found herself within a crystal ballroom, the destroyed Escher room lost behind its spherical glass wall. In its distorted mirror image, Sarah noticed her clothing changed into an elegant ball gown of velvet and silk. The dress was a rich gem tone, and her hair, jewelry and makeup complimented the look perfectly. Unlike her last visit to the grand room, Sarah felt like she actually belonged and not like an outsider, sticking out like a sore thumb.

As if by some unwritten tradition, Sarah remained without a mask amongst the fellow partygoers, but it didn't seem to matter since they paid her no mind. The dancers glided effortlessly around the room, while the rest joked and mingled at tables and lounging pits, never acknowledging the sudden newcomer. However, Sarah never felt uncomfortable or unwelcome. Picking a direction, she wound herself through the crowd until she came face-to-face with a familiar blue jacket, heavily adorned with jewels and glitz. Sarah's head rose until her vibrant green eyes met his unmistakable mismatched ones.

Staring up at the Goblin King, Sarah found the fae she remembered all those years ago. No longer appearing emaciated, the king standing in front of her looked as if he had never changed since she last set foot in the Labyrinth. This dream was definitely different, if it was truly a dream, for it felt so much more tangible than the rest. Without a word, he swept her into the dance, and they quickly fell in step with the rest of the twirling pairs. A hauntingly familiar song melded from the one that just finished, and Jareth's voice crooned the same words though his mouth never moved. Neither said a word, leaving the questions and conversation to be spoken through their gaze.

Sarah's eyes skirted across Jareth's face quickly, trying to read the fae in front of her; however, the longer the silence stretched between them only succeeded in increasing her heart rate. His eyes gave nothing away, but Sarah felt his appraisal of her as they continued to dance. As the song came to a close, Jareth expertly maneuvered them through the dancers until they twirled to a stop on the outskirts of the dance floor in a relatively quiet section. All the things Sarah wished to say if she ever had the chance to speak to Jareth again lodged themselves deep in the back of her throat until it felt as if a solid mass formed. Sarah swallowed, attempting to get rid of the unpleasant sensation, as Jareth heaved a large sigh.

His gaze softened in slight disappointment before he broke their shared silence. "When did you become so afraid of your dreams, precious?"

Jerking back in reaction to his words, Sarah found her voice. "I'm not afraid," she replied with that indignant stubbornness the king remembered from her youth.

"Oh, really?" Jareth mocked. "Because your eyes are telling me a wildly different story."

Stung by his words, Sarah ducked her head, scared that her worst nightmares had come true.

"Come now, precious," Jareth softly cajoled as he tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "Where is that wicked tongue of yours?"

Her lips parted slightly as he skimmed his thumb across her bottom lip, the butter-soft leather of his gloves causing goosebumps to race across her skin. Quickly licking her dry lips, Sarah found her voice.

"I just don't want you to hate me," she barely whispered.

Traitors that they were, her eyes slipped closed, refusing to meet Jareth's face. Sighing deeply once more, Jareth moved forward until his lips pressed gently against Sarah's forehead. Her body relaxed from its tense state with the touch of his kiss, and then she felt him move, bringing his lips right next to her ear.

"I've never hated you, love. And I forgave you long ago. It's time you forgive yourself as well and get rid of the guilt."

Leaning back, Sarah's bright green eyes found Jareth's mismatched ones. Her mouth parted in preparation to speak, but was stopped by a single gloved finger coming to rest on her lips. Staring up at the King's face, she watched a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Say your right words…"

Removing his finger, Jareth made his intentions clear as he inched his face closer to hers. Losing herself in the moment - thankful for the support of his arms - Sarah's eyes fell shut and she waited. But the kiss never came. When Sarah opened her eyes Jareth's face was replaced with her stark white ceiling, her radio alarm playing next to her.

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen…_

Mulling over her latest dream, Sarah mentally pondered everything Jareth had said to her last night.

_Say your right words…_

With his final statement ringing in her ears, she decided get up and start her day. Padding into the kitchen and turning on her coffee maker, Sarah rested against the counter top and took stock of her life. Being a fantasy author always brought joy to Sarah. It allowed her to delve into the worlds and realms that made up her childhood, and to be able to share those places with others. However, in truth, they were just a substitute for what she really wanted – her deepest wish.

Sarah always felt this inkling - this little spark in the depths of her heart - that her adventure through the Labyrinth was not just a creation of an overactive imagination. It was real. She knew it deep in her bones. Maybe that's what her latest dreams were really about, going out and finally accepting her true dreams instead of pushing them aside for an easier alternative.

As the machine beeped and drew her out of her musings, Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee and made plans for her day with a quiet determination. She placed many calls, getting her affairs in order as if she were taking a long vacation. Her publisher was a little anxious to agree to Sarah's requested leave, but accepted once Sarah promised a wondrous novel upon her return. One born from the new and exciting ideas this "trip" would be sure to provide her.

By the end of the day, everything was sorted, a small leather satchel was packed with a few items, and now Sarah stood at the end of her bed, staring up at the bright moon outside her window. The time had come, the moment of truth. Steeling herself, Sarah took a long, deep breath in, her eyelids falling shut. As she exhaled, the words she kept buried for so long fell seamlessly from her lips.

_I wish the goblins would come and take me away… right now._

When Sarah opened her eyes it was as if she stepped into a memory. Standing at the top of the small hill just outside of its gates, she stared at the vast grandeur that was the Labyrinth. A place she longed to return. Sarah didn't waste any time, racing down the hill towards the entrance. Reaching the large stone gates, she found no Hoggle or any other creature to help her enter this time, so she reached out and touched the stones hoping to find some clue as how to open them. The rough stones buzzed and tingled beneath her fingers like they possessed a faint electrical charge. With a sudden pulse beneath her hand, the gate groaned and began to open all on its own.

Stepping through the gateway, Sarah watched in awe as the Labyrinth immediately began to shift before her eyes. The stones came to life, rippling like a thick viscous liquid until they created a clear, straight path right to the heart of the Labyrinth. Trusting her heart, Sarah charged forward, and ran towards the castle looming in the distance. The Labyrinth had accepted her, now it was high time she accepted her dreams.

Reaching the Goblin City just outside of the castle, she slowed and realized how quiet and empty it appeared, but she continued on. She jogged up the stone steps and through the open castle doors, entering the throne room only to find it as deserted as the city had been. The throne was devoid of its king, and the goblins were nowhere to be seen, there was nothing save a few chickens that strutted about the room. Worry began to creep in as the feeling of being completely alone swirled in the air around her. Then her eyes landed on the stone staircase just off to the side of the throne, and Sarah knew what she had to do.

She climbed the stairs slowly, tamping down any nervousness about what she might find when she entered _that_ room. Reaching the archway entrance, she took at deep breath and steeled herself before stepping through and heading towards the closest edge. As soon as she reached the edge, Sarah's eyes found Jareth's across the openness. The scene was familiar, yet different. It seemed as if she physically walked into her dreams, but instead of a sick and worn looking Goblin King, Jareth looked as he had in the ballroom the night before. Wearing an outfit similar to what he wore in the tunnels, Jareth appeared relaxed. Simply waiting for something to happen.

They stared at each other, neither speaking, neither moving. Sarah broke their locked gazes first, surveying her options and deciding which path to take. However, Jareth's unwavering gaze pulled her back. His eyes drew her in, unreadable, but Sarah suddenly knew exactly what action she needed to take. With a deep breath, and not a second thought Sarah stepped off the stone ledge and jumped towards the Goblin King, just as she jumped for Toby all those years ago. Unlike last time, the room didn't deteriorate and she landed right before the Goblin King.

Jareth's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the edge. After both parties steadied, his arms never dropped and he continued to stare at the stunning woman in his embrace. Looking into his eyes now, Sarah found relief and joy. She flushed slightly realizing just how close she was to his person and because of how Jareth gazed at her with such adoration. Licking her very dry lips and flexing her fingers where they rested on his forearms, Sarah searched for something to say when Jareth broke the silence for them both.

"You jumped."

Sarah's forehead scrunched, confused by his statement. Of course she jumped, there was no choi- … Oh. She realized this was a test of sorts. Jareth had given her one last out, a chance to return home if that was what she wanted. Once again Jareth sacrificed his own desires for what Sarah wanted. _Everything that you wanted I have done._ But Sarah knew what choice she made, and it was time Jareth knew it too.

Sliding her right hand up his arm until she cupped his cheek, Sarah gave him a gentle smile and replied, "Of course I jumped. I choose my dreams this time. I'm done being afraid."

In a blink of an eye, Jareth's lips were on hers. His arms tightened and pulled her body flush against his. There was no time to think, only react, and Sarah jumped in with two feet. She kissed him with all the pent up passion she kept hidden and let her dreams wash over her, renewing the person she was. The kiss was all consuming, but at the edges of her mind, Sarah felt the air around them start to pick up, and that familiar pull of magic as they were transported somewhere else.

Once the wind began to die down, Sarah felt their kiss slow, Jareth barely sipping at her lips. Finally they parted, and while her eyes couldn't leave his, Sarah noticed the immediate changes. She felt the heaviness of the fabric from the gown she now wore, and her hands, resting on his chest, caressed the thick material of the breastplate that replaced his flowing poet shirt. His heavy black cape gently flapped around them in the evening breeze, but Sarah barely registered the motion as she watched a smile break across Jareth's face and his eyes softened full of love and happiness. Sarah's breath hitched like her world just tipped upside down.

"Welcome home, precious," Jareth whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead, and turning her to face the view from the balcony where they now stood.

Embraced in his arms, she took in the beauty that was the Labyrinth in the setting sun. The stone walls glittered with a golden hue, and the once silent city below them bustled with goblins going about their business. It was breathtaking; the hum of magic vibrated in everything, and brought the world to life. It was thrilling and fascinating, and it felt like a dream. It felt like home. Wrapped in her lover's arms, Sarah knew that she made the right choice: to grasp her dreams and hold on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to keep writing for Labyrinth, but I don’t know how often it will be since I’m quite stuck on Olicity right now. However, whenever the muse strikes, I’ll make it happen! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot :-). Until next time!
> 
> -RedPens&GreenArrows (celticsparrow517 on tumblr)


End file.
